One Hell of a Host
by winchesterangel
Summary: So this is basically an Ouran HSHC/Black Butler cross over. It's basically a fun little story about my theory of how Sebastian became a demon. And he was Kyoya before he became a demon. Hope you enjoy (Rated T mostly for language. I also don't own any of the shows or characters and don't work at Funimation. This is for yours and my personal entertainment.)
1. Chapter 1

"Haruhi! Tamaki!" Hikaru called with a wave. Kauro was right behind him as they made their way to the restaurant table. Tamaki's fingers with entwined with his wife's. Haruhi had grown her hair longer now, and her diamond ring glowed in the dim light of the outlet. She wore a long rose colored dress with diamond pins in her flowing brown hair. Her eyes were as radiant as ever, and Tamaki looked quite the same. His blonde hair still half covered his royal blue eyes. Yet he hadn't grown much since high school, Haruhi was now only a few inches smaller than him.

"It's great to see you two after all this time," Kaoru said admiring the couple. Tamaki seemed matured, Haruhi obviously had a great effect on him. "How long has it been?" Hikaru asked, "I haven't counted the years."

"Nearly 12." Tamaki answered, "I can't believe we barely got in touch after high school."

Haruhi looked down, "And I'm going to have a baby in a few months, it's amazing how time flies."

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned as they noticed that she was 3 or 4 months along. "Congratulations."

"It's a girl." Tamaki said with glistening eyes. Haruhi looked up and down at the twins, "It's still nearly impossible to tell you two apart. You guys look great."

"Where are Honey and Mori?" Kaoru asked suddenly realizing they had not joined the small reunion. Hikaru looked around in disappointment noticing this as well.

"I called him a few days ago," Tamaki answered unconsciously wrapping an arm around Haruhi's shoulders, "Mori said they were teaching students at Honey's new Dojo."

"And Kyoya?" Hikaru asked. This question suddenly caused an awkward tension. Haruhi looked down as if she was trying to hide the fact she wasn't sorrowful. Tamaki's gaze dimmed, "We were trying to get in contact with him to have this reunion together, and we figured out from his family that he had travelled to London and vanished. This happened about a year ago, the police stopped looking."

Haruhi looked up, "They believe he is dead."

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged glances of surprise, "Oh god..." They said in unison.

"We are going to the arranged funeral on Saturday, we'd like you to join us. Honey and Mori agreed to fly in on the occasion."

Hikaru nodded, "Of course we'll go." Kaoru put a hand to his chin in thought, "Kyoya...vanished...what do you think happened?"

Haruhi shrugged, "The only information the police scrounged up was that he disappeared in the area where the London Phantomhive manor is located. One of the police guards found his glasses, with his finger prints on them in the street near the manor."

The former high school colleagues all looked down in respect as they remembered Kyoya. Him with his business like glasses. Kaoru smiled slightly as memories flooded back to him.

"I hope he is benefited by living in heaven if that's the case," Hikaru said to try and lighten the mood. Haruhi chuckled, "Please don't try to tell me he's not going to end up in the hell."

"He'd probably collect taxes from the devil himself," Tamaki added. The group chuckled. "I'm sure Kyoya would greatly appreciate our jokes," Kaoru added sarcastically.

"Okay enough dwelling in the past, " Tamaki hurriedly said, "Let's order a meal."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this beginning to my new story. I was recently reflecting on old anime's I used to watch so I decided to make this fun little crossover to show how Sebastian came to be...after he was Kyoya that is. It might be stupid but I think it's a pretty cool idea. Thanks for reading, if you have any advice leave a comment and favorite this if you want more ;) thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

~One Year Ago~

* * *

Kyoya had been instructed to show the Katako family, who owns a very important binder company, around London by his father. In London, there was apparently a company willing to buy the Katako family's binder company and they were eager to accept. He didn't have to accept it, since he had basically risen above his father by now, but he took it anyways just to spite him.

He also had always wanted to go to London. He found the companies and politics in the area to be quite fascinating. He had boarded a plane nearly 12 hours ago, and finally was able to get off and breath in the cold air of London. He lead the Katako's to the hotel where everyone would be staying at. Kyoya got his own room, but before going to bed, even though it was very late at night, he decided to explore the streets of London.

Stepping outside of the hotel room, he let the snow fall on his face for a minute before rushing down the path. He looked over buildings and signed and recognized many companies he had researched before going on the trip. There was a small shop that had a sign saying, "Japanese food" He chuckled. It was probably some cheap remake of sushi.

Anyhow, he approached the menu. At the top it said, "Food made by Tamaki Lau"

Memories of Tamaki and the others started flooding back to his mind, "I completely forgot. I should contact them sometime." He said to himself as he adjusted his glasses.

As he made his way down the path again, passing by a young cat, skinny with hunger. It looked half frozen. Kyoya had always had a soft spot for kittens. He sighed picking it up and wrapping it in his jacket, "Come along then."

Before he could head back to the hotel, a few boys passed by him, one grabbing his arm, "Hey stop."

Kyoya tried to shrug them off but they surrounded him. Kyoya held the cat closer to his chest. "He looks rich," one of them said. Kyoya narrowed his eyes, "I would suggest you not to try anything. My family is one of the most-" before he could get another word out a fist slammed into his face. Kyoya's glasses fell to the floor beside him. It was just then he noticed they had dogs with them. "Get em'" one of the boys said as the dogs jumped on Kyoya. He screamed as the bit into his ankles and arms. "Give us your money. And everything you got!" The tallest boy said holding a gun to him. One of the dogs tried ripping at his ears. Kyoya dug his nails into the snow. The cat was already getting away when one of the dogs grabbed it with his jaw and sunk it's teeth into the poor things back.

Within seconds it was dead. Kyoya's eyes widened. as its dead body plopped to the ground, blood staining the pure white snow. He had almost forgotten he was being attacked. He attempted to get off the ground but one of the guys kicked him back, "Stay down."

With a shaky hand, Kyoya reached into his pocket and handed them his wallet. "As if that would stop us from killing you." the brown haired one said. Kyoya's eyes widened as they began kicking his stomach and his back. "Someone please," he whispered, "I'm took weak, god, or anyone. Even a demon...I don't care. Help me become strong..."

"You summoned me," a deep voice sounded from the shadows. "What the-" one of the boys said, "who's there!?"

Within seconds they were engulfed in a dark shadow that muffled their screams of terror. And then they were dead, blood splattered on the ground all around him. Kyoya's eyes widened as he started to scream. The creature put its hand over his mouth, "You're the one who called. Why are you so surprised?"

Kyoya pulled his hand off his face, "Wh-who are you!?"

"You called for a demon to save you didn't you. Now, what is it that you truly want?" It asked with a sneer. Kyoya felt his own blood dripping down onto the already blood soaked snow. His eyes were wide with shock and horror. A demon...an actual demon who collects souls as food. He couldn't negotiate with such a thing. He was an Ootori boy. But...he wasn't was he... He had decided not to take up the family name. So what was it that he wanted. He looked at all the boys who had been overpowering him only moments ago, now dead, mangles, and powerless. "You...you're powerful. I want to be like you. I need to be able to defend myself."

The Demon seemed surprised, "That's one of the first time someone has asked me to make them a demon. Are you sure?"

Kyoya nodded trying not to think of any consequences that would drive him to change his mind. He had always wanted to be stronger in every way from everyone he met, especially his father. "I am very sure."

The demon's form suddenly changed to a young, handsome, pale man with long blonde hair. "Hold out your hand so we can make a contract."

Kyoya did so and felt a sharp pain as the demon laid his own hands upon it. Within seconds a dark purple star appeared like the one on the demons hand, "With this contract you will allow me to take your soul, usually resulting in the victim being killed off, but in your case I will make sure that after I devour your soul, I will make black into red."

The demon was examining Kyoya's grey eyes, "What dull features you have, It'll serve you well to become a demon."

Kyoya huffed almost starting to regret his decision, "Just do it already."

The demon sighed, "The shame of living I guess." He grabbed Kyoya's face with his own contracted hand pulling it closer towards his."

_Is this how demons eat souls? _Kyoya wondered when suddenly the demons lips were pressed against his own. He wanted to push him off in disgust and surprise, but it wasn't ... a kiss. _What the hell- _It felt like every limb and bone in his body was crumbling into dust. He felt himself getting heavier as he was lowered to the ground. His face was paler than the snow and his grey eyes were clouded as he lay motionless on the snow. The demon licked the side of his lips, "Satisfying soul," he muttered. He pressed the contracted hand on Kyoya's, and closed his eyes for a few minutes concentrating. He tucked his hand back under his jacket and waited kneeling down next to the young man. The wind from the blizzard was now picking up. Yet, when Kyoya opened his eyes again, anyone could have seen the red and glowing gaze of the newly born demon.

Kyoya sat up feeling a new surge of power. The other demon yawned, "Do you want guidelines or what? I'm kind of busy."

Kyoya didn't answer. He was gazing at his hand which was glowing a strange purple. The other demon snapped his fingers. Kyoya jumped, "Oh um, yes please."

"You're a demon now. You don't have to be polite anymore," he flipped his hair, "Alright, there are only two big things you need to know, one, you need to eat souls, not food, and two, newly born demons are allowed to jump through time only once. For personal reasons, demons decided to make it this way, just in case you didn't want your family to see you this way or some bullshit. I'm busy kid, maybe I'll see you in the future."

Before Kyoya could say anything, the demon was gone. His red eyes gazed down at the glasses he had once worn, suddenly realizing he had perfect vision. He smashed them with his foot feeling slightly satisfied. He was now powerful...but why did his stomach feel so hollow. Souls. Apparently that's what he needed.

He couldn't hunt here, someone would recognize him. The demon said he could jump in time only once. Maybe he'd go way back and start over. The 1500's sounded like a good idea..._Let's start there... _he thought.


End file.
